Comme sur des roulettes
by Kaorulabelle
Summary: Comment la vie nous joue des tours. Quelques années ont passé. Lionel est rentré chez lui. Mais leur relation se poursuit, plus forte que la distance. Pourtant, si la vie décide une chose, difficile de lutter. Ce soir, chez Sakura, le téléphone sonne...
1. Prologue

_Regarde son cahier:_ Pfffiou… Dire que c'est ma première fic sur Sakura, ma première fic tout court d'ailleurs. Entre temps, j'en ai fait d'autres et ce coup ci, j'ai décidé de la publier. En fait, je l'ai commencé euh… En 2002 il me semble, ou fin 2001, et je l'ai finie l'été 2003, à un stage de musique… Ce qui peut expliquer une différence de style à partir du chapitre 6, j'avais arrêté de l'écrire pendant un moment, ça se voit sur mon cahier, c'est à partir de là que ça devient illisible… (quia dit qu'on s'améliorait en grandissant…) m'enfin, bon courage, soyez indulgents!!! Je profite de mes vacances de pâques 2004pour la taper à l'ordi, mais pas sûr que je finisse… dsl ' et elle sera pas en ligne tout de suite, mon ordi à moi a cramé (chu sur cui d'ma mère) et mon modem aussi, mais F… me l'échange gratuitement… Ils sont sympas… mais le temps que je le reçoive, je serai partie en vacances…. Je tape juste pour m'occuper et pas déprimer sans mon ordi chéri d'amour que j'aime à la folie mais moins que mon petit ami Yann que j'adore et à qui je dédie cette fille et à qui j'envoie pleins de baisers tout chauds et je divague alors me laissez pas continuer lisez. AAAAAAAaaaaaaah!!! '

P.S.: ça fait vraiment longtemps que j'ai tapé ça... Entre temps, j'ai largué Yann, chopé de l'adsl 1024 et je suis en première S....

Prologue 

" - Allô? Bienvenu chez les Li. Lionel à l'appareil.

- Shao, c'est Saki.

- Sakura! Ça fait des mois que je ne t'ai pas entendue! Tu m'as manqué ma chérie.

- S'il te plait Shao. J'ai quelque-chose d'important à te dire.

- Moi aussi. Vas-y Saki.

- Voilà. Je ne t'ai pas appelé pendant un mois parce que je suis tombée amoureuse d'un autre garçon. On est en vacances de Noël ensemble là.

- Quoi?!?

- Laisse-moi finir. Donc là je t'appelle du ski pour rompre avec toi. De toute façon, entre nous c'était plus possible. T'es trop loin.;

- Mais Sakura je…

- Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elle ne le sont déjà. Et je te demande de ne plus jamais m'appeler. J'ai changé de numéro de portable.

- Saki s'il te plait je…

- Adieu Lionel. Bip bip bip…"

- SAKURA!!! Quand je pense que je vais revenir pour rien!

Sakura fit pivoter son fauteuil et leva les yeux vers Tiffany, le visage baigné de larmes.

- J'ai mal Tiffany.

- Où ça? Tu veux tes médicaments?

- Non. J'ai mal au cœur. Je souffre de lui avoir fait du mal.

- À Lionel?

- Je t'en supplie, ne me parle plus de lui.

Tiffany se baissa et la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Aucun de vous deux n'aurait supporté qu'il te voie comme ça.

- Comme ça…

Elle posa les yeux sur la couverture posée sur ses genoux

- Comme ça…

Trois gouttes mouillèrent le tissu.

- Comme ça…

Elle glissa de son fauteuil qui roula sur deux mètres et éclata en sanglots.


	2. Chapitre Un: Rencontre

Petite précision pour les noms: Je garde les prénoms français, les Japonais en deuxième prénom et surnom, et les noms de famille les plus beaux. Ex: Lionel Li, Shao(lan) pour les intimes. Vous ai-je dékà précisé que c'était ma première fic? lol jme suis amélioré depuis... Heureusement...

**Chapitre 1: Rencontre**

- Aïe! Lâchez-moi!!!

- Aboule les tunes d'abord!

- Hé, lâche-la!

Lionel avait accouru en sentant une aura assez forte. Il avait accéléré en voyant la propriétaire de cette aura handicapée et brutalisée. Il mit le voleur K.O. et se pencha pour l'aider.

- ça va?

- Lâche-moi les baskets! J'ai de quoi me défendre sans aide!!

Sakura, car c'était elle, envoya son ex contre un arbre avec une boule d'eau, sans qu'il puisse la reconnaître. Elle fonça vers l'école de toute la force de ses bras.

Lionel ne l'avait pas reconnue car elle avait beaucoup changé: Cheveux colorés en noir, coupés très court, lentilles noires, peau pâle… Elle était méconnaissable.

§§§§§§§

Salle de classe.

Sakura discutait avec Tiffany, qui n'avait pas changé malgré ses cheveux coupés en un carré court et une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard, en attendant leur prof.

- Alors tu me dis que tu as vu Lio… euh... qui tu sais et qu'il t'a défendue?

- Finalement, tu peux dire son nom, du moment que tu ne l'appelle pas Shaolan… (elle grimaça)

- De toute façon, même s'il s'inscrit dans ce lycée, tu as peux de chance de le croiser: Vu qu'il aime les maths, il ira en S, pas en L.

- C'est vrai. Mais dans la cour…

- S'il ne t'a pas reconnue ce matin alors qu'il était à quelques centimètres de toi, tu ne risque rien.

Sur ce, le professeur arriva et débuta un cours de Philosophie.

Dans la classe d'à côté:

- Bonjour. Je vous présente Lionel Li, qui partagera votre classe jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Soyez gentils avec lui! Installe-toi où tu veux Li.

Il s'assit à côté d'Anthony.

£££££££

Cour de Récréation.

Lionel discutait avec Anthony.

- Dit-moi Eriol, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Sakura?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

- Qu'elle s'était trouvé un autre copain et qu'elle préférait rompre avec moi à cause de la distance.

- Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas vrai. Mais…

- Pourquoi alors?!

- Elle te le dira quand elle sera prête. En attendant, si tu veux, je vais te présenter sa cousine.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le coin où Sakura et Tiffany discutaient. Sakura eut un mouvement de recul mais se calma en entendant Anthony par télépathie: _Ne t'en fait pas, il ne te reconnaîtra pas, tu as trop changé. Pour lui, Tu es Saki, la cousine de Sakura._

- Saki, je te présente Lionel Li, un vieil ami dont on a du te parler et mon cousin. Lionel, voici Saki Kinomoto, la cousine de Sakura.

- Je l'ai déjà vu. Excuse-moi pour ce matin, mais j'aime pas la pitié.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre d'avoir pitié des autres. Enfin bref, oublions ça. Enchanté de te connaître. (Il lui serra la main.) Je me disais bien ce matin que tu me semblais familière. Tu ressemble un peu de visage à Sakura. Mais, dit, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une cuisine?

- En fait, un jour où elle s'ennuyait de son petit ami, c'était toi à ce qu'elle m'a dit plus tard, elle a eu l'idée de faire son arbre généalogique. Elle m'a contacté et nos parents ont décidé de nous faire échanger de place, pour un an ou deux. Maintenant, elle est à montargis.

- C'est où?

- En France.

- Tu parles bien Japonais pour une française.

- Je suis née ici. En tout cas, je suis contente de te connaître. Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

- Pas seulement l'air!Je suis quelqu'un de bien! J'espère qu'on se reverra.

- Si t'es ami avec Eriol, c'est sûr qu'on se reverra.

- Sauf si notre cher Lionel-le-Don-Juan est entouré de groupies!

- Eh, Tu peux parler toi, cousin!

- Je suis rangé moi.

- Mouais…

Ainsi, Sakura et Lionel redevinrent amis, sans que ce dernier ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, la maîtresse des cartes ne se décidait pas à lui avouer la vérité.


	3. Chapitre Deux: Accident, le pourquoi du ...

**Chapitre 2: Accident, le pourquoi du comment**

Deux semaines plus tard.

Lionel était venu rendre visite à Saki. Il la trouva en train de monter les escaliers. Comme elle ne pouvait pas marcher, elle avait utilisé Fly et portait des ailes… sur les roues de son fauteuil. Dès qu'elle fut arrivée en haut, il monta en courant la rejoindre.

- Ah, salut Lionel

- Saki! Pas mal le numéro. Je savais pas que tu avais des cartes de magie!

- Comme Sakura et moi on est très liées, on a réussi à unir nos magies et on a dupliqué nos cartes, pour en avoir des nouvelles chacune.

- Ah…

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Saki. À l'intérieur, il y avait de nombreux appareils médicaux

- …

- Tu te demande ce que c'est?

- Te sens pas obligée de le dire.

Ils sourirent

- Merci.

Lionel aida Sakura à faire ses maths. Elle accomplit ainsi l'exploit de réussir plus de la moitié de ses exercices.

- Merci de m'avoir aidée

- De rien. Tu sais, t'es mon amie, c'est normal.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas de la pitié?

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir pitié des autres. Enfin Saki! (Il s'énervait) Tu ne me considère donc que comme une simple connaissance?

- …

- Saki, je ne veux pas être si peu pour toi. Je veux être ton ami! Rien de plus, mais surtout rien de moins que ton ami! Mais si tu doute même de tes amis, je peux rien pour toi.

- Moi aussi je veux qu'on soit amis mais… (Elle baissa les yeux sur ses jambes et murmura:) C'est ça qui bloque ma vie, mes sentiments, tout!

- En fait, tu as peur! Ça n'a rien à voir avec tes jambes où ton fauteuil, t'es simplement trop con pour accepter l'amitié des autres! cria-t-il.

Sakura, sonnée, ouvrit enfin les yeux.

- Excuses-moi. C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je te demande pardon. Tu sais, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et…

Elle baissa la tête. Une larme s'écrasa sur sa couverture. Une larme, une seule.

Lionel releva sa tête avec deux doigts.

- C'est pas grave. À ta place, j'aurais sans doute fait pire, vu mon sale caractère. Essaye juste de ne pas te renfermer sur toi-même, ça ne te fera que du mal, crois-moi.

- Je vais essayer, promis. Tu sais, après mon accident, je n'osais même plus aller voir mes amis. J'ai même fais croire à mon mec que j'en aimais un autre pour ne pas qu'il me voit. C'est là que je suis venue ici. J'ai pu reconstruire ma vie, et les amis de Sakura sont devenus mes amis. Ce ne serait pas les siens, je serais toute seule. T'as raison, j'avais peur. Pardonnes-moi d'avoir douté de ton amitié.

- T'es pardonnée, t'es mon amie avant tout, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Et je m'excuse de t'avoir traitée de conne, je le pensais pas.

- On est quitte alors.

- Ouais. Au fait, il t'est arrivé quoi?

- Hm? Ah c'est vrai, tu sais pas. Ben c'est un truc tout bête. Je traversais la rue et un type qu'avait bu m'a renversé à moto. J'ai été touchée à la colonne vertébrale. Ma carte de la guérison était pas encore assez puissante pour me guérir totalement: soit je pouvais remarcher et je gardais une faiblesse à la colonne, donc risque de devenir paraplégique au moindre choc, soit elle reconsolidais ma colonne, et je pouvais plus marcher.

- T'as choisi la deuxième solution.

- Mouais. Mais comme mes pouvoirs ont un peu augmenté, je peux m'en servir pour marcher 24h. Mais après je dois attendre une semaine, alors j'évite, ça paraîtrait trop bizarre. Quand je m'en sers, je fais du sport, histoire de pas me rouiller et d'avoir de belles jambes.

- T'as pas que les jambes de belles.

Elle rougit et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Merci, ça m'a fait du bien de raconter tout ça à quelqu'un.

- De rien. Mais le motard, qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu?

- … Je te le dirai une autre fois.

- Bon ok. Je te laisse, j'ai du boulot en chimie

- T'es fou de faire un bac S.

- Mais non, Eriol et moi on adore alors… Je regrette juste que tu sois pas dans notre classe.

- Très peu pour moi Lionel.

- Tu sais, tous mes amis m'appellent Shaolan. Bye!

- Bye.

Il lui fit la bise et partit.

Merci Shao. Je ne pleure plus mais c'est encore trop tôt pour tout te raconter, tous mes crimes, mes mensonges…

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, songeuse.


End file.
